


草莓也具有殺傷力2

by Akangaroo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akangaroo/pseuds/Akangaroo
Summary: 前文請看上一則貼文或索要連結。狗血預警！勿上升真人。





	草莓也具有殺傷力2

你的意識清醒過來時發現自己被對方抱在懷裏。抬頭對上昔日自己喜愛的臉孔,如今看起來咋那麼礙眼呢。

你看着對方睡得正香甜的模樣,一下子沒忍住踹了他一jio。

"我讓你爽,讓你爽,操你媽的..."

還好沒把人給踹醒,你扶著腰罵罵咧咧地穿好衣服,留下一張電話號碼紙以便追債後,跑路了。只是你壓根不知道這是在哪兒,於是你伸手接了個出租車報上了自己住家地址,走為上計。

一打開手機看見了二十幾個未接來電後,你深知不妙,立即打了回去。電話接通的那瞬間你感覺自己的耳膜當場去世 (真.聾的傳人)

"原來你還記得有我這個親故啊！我還以為你死了呢！那天我到去簽名會時沒看到你,打電話過去時卻是一個男人接聽的。說吧,到底跟哪個男人快活去了？"

"這個...到我家再說吧。"

"行,你等我過去你家罵死你！"

你深深地呼了一口氣,感嘆

'做人真TM的辛苦。'

/

"什麼！你說你沒有做任何安全措施,和你偶像滾了三天床單？！"

你聽著她的巨大噪音,難受地捂住耳朵,艱難地點頭回應道。

"嗯,對啦..."

"你對個屁呀！其他日子倒好,可你是在發情期㖿！先不說你以後的發情期都要靠你的 Alpha 來度過,你知不知道在發情期沒帶套進行完全標記會如何？"

"會如何？"

"會端崽啊笨蛋！"

你看着她越說越激動,於心不忍地勸了句

"你別氣嘛..."

"自家認識了好幾年的白菜突然被豬拱了,我能不氣嗎？要不這樣吧,我讓智旻在演藝圈幫忙聯絡他,讓他必需對你負責。"

"不不不,我我有給他留了電話號碼。"

只見游雅妍雙眼一咪

"你得確保他會對你負責才好。說到底,我只是不想你受欺負而已。"

其實你還挺佩服她一個 Beta 比你這個 Omega 還更了解 Omega...咦,不對！你好像記得游雅妍大學時選修的是生物科。  
送走了游雅妍後,你對這件事也是挺沒底的。  
雖然被自己喜歡的偶像標記的第一感覺是挺開心的,但是你並不知道對方願不願負責,或許自己只是對方一時興起才標記的,畢竟一個 Alpha 同時標記了好幾個 Omega 的事也不少。

正當你陷入情感問題中不可自拔時,

「叮！」

的一聲,手機傳來一則陌生的信訊。你打開手機一看,呵！真是一說曹操曹操到。

"我是LEO,想找你談一下我們之間的事。你在哪裡？我現在來找你。"

/

你沒想過有一天你的偶像會來到你家,還對桌上的兩瓶果汁感興趣。

"剛才,有人來過你家？"

"嗯,剛才好親故來過一趟。那個,你要對我負責嗎？"

說實話,你在他來之前已經作好被拒絕然後洗掉標記甚至墮胎的心理準備,大家好聚好散嘛,誰也不勉強誰。  
只是,心裏還是會有一絲擔憂。  
還是會怕冰冷的話言從他嘴中吐出,  
怕他不要自己。

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> 原來仲未寫完...


End file.
